legopiratesthevideogamefandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:JoshuaCoalskull/archive1
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lego Pirates of the Caribbean The Video Game Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Hi Jz! Hi Jz, its me Edgar Wildrat from the other wiki, I'm glad to join this one and love lego POTC! Hi! I just joined this wiki and it looks like a great idea. I can't wait to help out. ~Katbluedog Hey Hey its Tama63 I have added a libary of pics to the wiki of all the main charcters hope it comes in handy! Talk Edits 07:52, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Image Here is Something I made for front page Talk Edits 10:02, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Design Here is a new Design for the main Page please have a look at it User:Tama63/sandbox Talk Edits 10:53, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin May I become an Admin I have been adding to the wiki and have devloped these *User:Tama63 Welocome for wiki *User:Tama63 Wiki Main Page Talk Edits 16:37, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Can I be a admin here? I came before Tama63 to help edit the Jack Sparrow page. I have made a category for Characters. I have added the characters category to all of the minifigure pages. I am also currently playing the game with Stpehen. I will be able to help this wiki grow. Please consider me for admin. -- 17:06, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Ignore the above message. Thank you for making me admin! -- 17:07, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Don't worry you didn't offend me. I understand the Tama helped the main page and welcome message. -- 17:14, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Admin Postions Just wondering do me and kat get postions like admin of minifgures of wiki vice president? Talk Edits 19:28, May 14, 2011 (UTC) , 2011 (UTC) Rollback Nomination for Goldvane Click Here Talk Edits 10:21, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Admin? Hey, Jz! Few questions: #Is this game out yet, I have not seen it in Gamestop recently #Are there any admin positions open? #If so, can I be one? :P I do have admin experience on a few other wikis. Such as the Royale Alliance Wiki, the Characters Wiki, and bothe EITC Roleplayers wikis. 12:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Burs Could me and Kat become burs as I feel we both need to have more powers in a expanding wiki thanks Thanks Talk Edits 19:39, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Userbox? What do I give it out or do I add it to my page? Talk Edits 19:43, May 15, 2011 (UTC) Re: ArchiveThingy Sure go ahead you may want to change the links to match your username Talk Edits 20:08, May 15, 2011 (UTC)